legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
General Lavernius Dayton
General Lavernius Dayton is an antagonist in Fire Rebellion. He has yet to appear. He's the older brother of James "Mustang" McCracken. Dayton is the leader of an Insurrection against both Equestria and the Order of the Just. Before Insurrection, he was once associated with Allison, Dr. Leonard Church's deceased lover, and Princess Celestia. History Dayton was born on August 19, 1987 as Lawrence Lavernius-Benson McCracken II in Lansing, Michigan. Like his younger brother, he attended Cros-Lex Schools and graduated in 2003. He then joined the United States Army in 2005, eventually rising to Captain rank by 2008. In 2010, Dayton was then offered to be transferred to the Canterlot Royal Guard for his sence of order as one of the few Human members, others being David Mason, Henry Blackburn, Sergeant Wallcroft, and Franklin Delano Donut, in which Dayton accepts. A few months later after hearing of his Mother's murder at the hands of Lucien Fairfax, Dayton eventually legally switch his surname to Dayton as it was his Mother's maden name. He eventually started showing possible signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which was highly noticed by Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard. After noticing this, Shining Armor reported it Doc and Dr. Zoidberg, who then reported it to Princess Celestia. Worried for his mentallity, Celestia requested to Dayton that he be discharged, but the latter turned down the request, saying that he still has much to do to ensure order for the Multi-Universe. In 2012, Dayton was ordered by Shining Armor to recover the A.I. Sigma for interrogation about the recent spottings of Queen Chrysallis. However, after the interrogation, Sigma started trying to manipulate Dayton like he did with Agent Maine, but with only little avail. After locating Chrysallis, Dayton attempted to detain her and bring her to Coruscant for de-empowerment and trial, but to no avail. After more manipulation from both Chrysallis and Sigma and after figuring that nothing was going the way he had hoped, Dayton defected from the Royal Guard and Insurrected. Celestia ordered Blackburn to detain Dayton, but to no avail. After weeks of planning and building an army, Dayton self-promoted himself to General and threatened to "remove" all of Equestria for good with the LOKI Space Weapon armed with Tungsten Missiles, with no intention to stop only with Equestria. The Brotherhood of Steel and United States Air Force got involved and liberated the LOKI Station. Dayton, however, escaped custody and continued to build his army, eventually revealling that he was, in fact, manipulated by Sigma and Chrysallis. After adding him to the Order's Most Wanted list, Princess Celestia waited and hoped for the day that she would find Dayton's younger brother, hoping that he would stop his madness. Allies: Queen Chrysallis, A.I. Program Sigma, Insurrection. Enemies: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and the Order of the Just, United States Air Force, Henry Blackburn, Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, James "Mustang" McCracken(younger brother, disowned), Lucien Fairfax, Princess Cadence, U.S. President, Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Caboose and Freckles, Insurrectionist Leader (RvB), CT, Babs Seed, John Price, David "Hesh" Walker, Doc, Dr. Zoidberg. Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Psychopath Category:OCs Category:Gun Users Category:Warmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brother of Hero Category:Sibling Category:The Dreaded Category:Social Darwinist Category:Insurrectionists Category:Brutes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10